Amistad con letras grandes
by Rainbowtigerr
Summary: Oneshot acerca de como Manny & Frida se conocieron en la sala de castigo y se hicieron mejores amigos


Hooooola_, viendo un episodio de lo que le gusta ver a mi mamá "La rosa de guadalupe" y da da da me inspiré en un título que es el mismo de este fic pero no tiene nada que ver con el programa solo quize decir que el titulo es el mismo que ese episodiooo aaaa palabrería de nuevo.. Se me ocurrió antes de dormir pero era muy tarde para escribirlo así que aqui lo tienen :p _

**Amistad con letras grandes**

Manny, un pequeño niño de kinder, 4 años exactamente, había sido castigado y estaba en la sala de castigos donde la maestra deja a los revoltosos.. estaba a punto de ser golpeado por Jorge un niño mayor de 5

— No Jorge, te prometo que te daré mis pinturas pero no me hagas nada — Decía el pequeño niño mientras el otro más grande lo tenia sujetado de la camiseta contra la pared sin ningún maestro que pudiera detenerlos — Di tus ultimas palabras manuel — el pequeño niño solo se limita a cerrar los ojos forzadamente

— ¡JORGE! no lo golpees — Una pequeña de pelo azul y goggles rojos furiosa lo amenaza con un bote de pintura rojo

— ¿Porque tendría que hacerte caso? eres una niña tonta — La niña se enoja y comienza a llorar sentada en el suelo

— ¿Que haces? — Dice confundido jorge

La niña llora aún mas fuerte y la maestra va a ver que pasa, la niña solo se limita a señalar llorando a jorge y la maestra cree que el la ha hecho llorar

— Tú no aprendes verdad? que te he dicho de hacer llorar a tus compañeritos? mañana también te vas a quedar castigado — Le dice la maestra al niño más grande de la sala de castigados — Pe..pero — y jorge es llevado cerca del pupitre de la maestra

— Gracias — Dice timidamente manny — ¿Como te llamas? — Le pregunta a la valiente niñita

— Frida — Dice sonriendo — ¿y Tú?

— Manuel — Le dice sonriendo de la misma manera

— Te diré manny, me suena más bonito — Manny observaba a la niña — ¿Porque te castigaron? — Le pregunta inocentemente

— Le tiré pintura en su cabello a zoe aves, pero ella también lo hizo conmigo es solo que la maestra me ve de culpable — Se cruza de brazos enojada y se sienta en el suelo con su bote de pintura rojo — ¿y tu ? nunca te habia visto — Le pregunta al pequeño moreno

— Soy nuevo aquí y estaba comiendo en clases — le dice tranquilo

Manny, un pequeño niño de kinder, 4 años exactamente, había sido castigado y estaba en la sala de castigos donde la maestra deja a los revoltosos.. estaba a punto de ser golpeado por Jorge un niño mayor de 5

— No Jorge, te prometo que te daré mis pinturas pero no me hagas nada — Decía el pequeño niño mientras el otro más grande lo tenia sujetado de la camiseta contra la pared sin ningún maestro que pudiera detenerlos — Di tus ultimas palabras manuel — el pequeño niño solo se limita a cerrar los ojos forzadamente

— ¡JORGE! no lo golpees — Una pequeña de pelo azul y goggles rojos furiosa lo amenaza con un bote de pintura rojo

— ¿Porque tendría que hacerte caso? eres una niña tonta — La niña se enoja y comienza a llorar sentada en el suelo

— ¿Que haces? — Dice confundido jorge

La niña llora aún mas fuerte y la maestra va a ver que pasa, la niña solo se limita a señalar llorando a jorge y la maestra cree que el la ha hecho llorar

— Tú no aprendes verdad? que te he dicho de hacer llorar a tus compañeritos? mañana también te vas a quedar castigado — Le dice la maestra al niño más grande de la sala de castigados — Pe..pero — y jorge es llevado cerca del pupitre de la maestra

— Gracias — Dice timidamente manny — ¿Como te llamas? — Le pregunta a la valiente niñita

— Frida — Dice sonriendo — ¿y Tú?

— Manuel — Le dice sonriendo de la misma manera

— Te diré manny, me suena más bonito — Manny observaba a la niña — ¿Porque te castigaron? — Le pregunta inocentemente

— Le tiré pintura en su cabello a zoe aves, pero ella también lo hizo conmigo es solo que la maestra me ve de culpable — Se cruza de brazos enojada y se sienta en el suelo con su bote de pintura rojo — ¿y tu ? nunca te habia visto — Le pregunta al pequeño moreno

— Soy nuevo aquí y estaba comiendo en clases — le dice tranquilo

— Bueno para todo soy Frida suarez y creo que ya lo he dicho jiji — Suelta una risa inocentona

— Es dificil ser nuevo más porque los niños mayores me golpean — Dice sobándose el brazo izquierdo por los golpes de jorge

— Te entiendo, no te creas eh a mí tambien me fastidia mucho una niña — Le confiesa

— ¿Así? que niña? — Se sienta en el suelo porque al parecer frida tenía una historia que contar

— Zoe Aves, me tiró pintura la vez pasada parecía un mounstruo verde y aterrador — Manny se rie — No es chistosoo manny — cruza sus brazos en señal de enojo — todos corrían de mi, parecía un mounstruo de guacamole

— Jajajaja, que graciosa eres frida ¿Porque te fastidia tanto? — Lleva una mano a su cabeza y se arregla en cabello

—No lo sé, creo que es por mis goggles — Se tapa la cara con una mano — Pero si te sientes solo puedes buscarme yo podría ser tu amiga

— Me alegra tener una amiga, no soy bueno haciendo amigos

— ¿Bueno que te gusta hacer a ti?— Le pregunta la peliazul

— No mucho, jugar futbol, ver a mi papa patearle el trasero a los supervillanos aunque solo sea por las noticias .. umm ..

— ¿Tu papa es un superheroe? mi papá solo es policía

— Mi papá es el superheroe más grande del mundo! es el increible White Pantera y cuando crezca seré como el — le dice orgulloso

— Orale, mi papá es un jefe de policías dice que cuando crezca seré una cadete y de las mejores podré encarcelar a la gente yupi — Salta contando como su papá encarcelaba a los ladrones y gente mala hasta que la maestra los llama porque era hora de irse a casa

— Niños terminó su castigo, espero que no se porten mal de nuevo eh ahora los espero afuera para que los recogan sus padres — Se va

— Creo que ya es hora de irnos ¿no? — Le dice frida algo triste a manny

— Sip, ya es hora pero no te gustaría comer en mi casa? — Le pregunta manny

— Me gustaría pero mi papá no le gusta que pase el tiempo con algun niño — Se sonroja

— Entonces te volveré a ver mañana? —Le dice esperanzado el niño de 4 años

La peliazul le sonrie,era como si hubiera encontrado a su media mitad — ¿Quieres ser mi mejor amigo para siempre y por siempre?

— Si tu quieres, sí — Le sonrie el moreno

— Bien es un hecho — Escupe en la palma de su mano y el niño hace lo mismo.. se dan la mano..

Lo que daría el origen a una amistad muy grande.. tan grande como las estrellas, y es que se habían encontrado el uno al otro como pan y mantequilla.. esto solo era el comienzo de sus increíbles aventuras juntos

**Fin **

¿Que les pareció? Me harían SUPERARCHIMEGAFELIZ si me dejaran reviews! :) no les cuesta nadaaaaaa ¿si? bueno ahí los dejo espero que lean mis proximas historias

cambio y fuera! :D


End file.
